


Long Hot Summer

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [21]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: American Politics, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Summer days drifting away...





	Long Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 202. Prompt from [](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](https://proseac1.livejournal.com/). I guess this is mostly wishful thinking on my part. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 21, 2011

_Able was I ere I saw Elba._

Or at least Southampton.

It’s not bad as exile goes. He swims laps in the morning and then makes himself comfortable with C-SPAN and his lap-top.

A dialogue box opens up on the screen. It’s Grayson checking in from Florida.

**Could Cantor possibly be a bigger tool?**

Alan could always make him laugh.

Bill Clinton calls to share a vicarious bagel and offer quiet encouragement, Ben Affleck sends an Evite for cocktails that night in Amagansett, and Huma texts from Morocco to remind him she still loves him.

Pretty good for a pariah.  



End file.
